1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate to systems and methods for capturing and providing media content between multiple users. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for capturing content within content items and distributing the content among multiple users.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Advancements in computing devices and computing technology provide users with the ability to share user-generated media with other users. As such, users are increasingly capturing and sharing media using various computing devices. To illustrate, modern mobile devices enable users to capture media, such as pictures, videos, audio, and text. Further, a user can share user-generated media with a group of friends via a variety of communication systems (e.g., IM, text, or social networks).
Despite advances in technology, a number of drawbacks remain for a user wanting to share user-generated media with other users. For example, conventional communication systems that allow users to share user-generated media often provide a cluttered and confusing presentation of the shared content. To illustrate, a user can create a new media post upon sharing a picture or video with a group of co-users. One or more co-users in the group may respond to the post by sharing another picture or video with the group in an additional post. Accordingly, the user, the co-user, and other co-users in the group can continue to share pictures and/or videos in separate posts. As the number of shared pictures and shared videos increase, conventional systems typically create lists of response posts, which can become long, cluttered, and difficult to navigate.
Another disadvantage is that conventional systems are often directed toward media posts that are focused on an individual user. In other words, conventional systems often provide a thread of posts that focus on interactions between a user that created the post and the other co-users interacting with the user, rather than a group of users interacting with each other as a group. As such, many conventional systems do not provide an environment where a group of users can co-create and share group-created media with each other as a group. Therefore, conventional systems often fail to create a true group environment that supports and creates a sense of togetherness for a group as a whole.
In addition, many conventional systems often include substantial user interface friction that results is a poor user experience, especially when offering users the ability to access additional features that can customize a user's electronic communications. For example, conventional systems often include bulky user interface flows that require users to perform several time-consuming and frustrating steps when creating, editing, or modifying content. For example, a user modifying content attributes may need to perform two, three, or more steps within a conventional system user interface to modify a single content attribute. Because of the hassle and inconvenience of the several steps, users will often forgo performing the function rather than performing the several steps, resulting in less customized and more generic communications between users.
Further, bulky user interfaces can also led to increases in operational time for a user to create, view, or otherwise experience electronic communication. For example, conventional systems often have separate user interfaces that must be accessed to complete a particular function (e.g., create content, view content, edit content, etc.). Therefore, each time a user wishes to perform a different function, many conventional systems have to load a new user interface, access content, and populate the loaded user interface with the content. The process of changing from one user interface to the next and waiting for content to load each time a user accesses a different user interface can create time lags, thus frustrating a user and reducing the quality of the user experience.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in improving a user experience in relation to creating and sharing electronic communication with one or more users.